Nostalgia
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "La primera vez que lo vio, el impacto fue enorme. Una sensación, demasiado parecida a la nostalgia, pareció inundar su pequeño cuerpo. Se acercó, presuroso, y contempló los rasgos del niño. El cabello castaño alborotado, la tez morena y la expresión tranquila que se dibujaba en su rostro. ¿Era él, verdad? ¡Debía ser él!" One-Shot


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Nostalgia**

.

La vida se rige por la ley del cambio. Toda historia tiene un _gran final_ pero en la vida un final es el comienzo de _algo nuevo_

.

.

Culpa, fe, angustia, esperanza, dolor, cariño, desesperación, alegría, tristeza, orgullo.

Y volvía a comenzar.

Todas aquellas emociones eran las que podía ver reflejados en esos ojos que él conocía muy bien. Con las lágrimas luchando por escapar y una sonrisa marcada en su rostro, Taichi cargó en sus brazos a su primer hijo. El nacimiento de su primogénito traía, para el hombre, dolor y alegría en partes iguales. Los ojos brillantes de quien había sido siempre, siempre, su fiel y mejor amigo, parecían proyectar inmensas emociones. Quizás todo alrededor de esos grandes ojos chocolate haya cambiado en el tiempo. Bueno, de hecho, había cambiado notablemente pero, pese a ello, Agumon siempre vería en los ojos de Taichi la misma luz que había encontrado en ellos cuando lo vio por primera vez…

El final había sido previsto.

Agumon y Taichi sabían lo que sucedería. La esposa de Taichi, la dulce y amable mujer que había amado a su amigo con devoción, también.

Un _final_ y un _comienzo_.

Con una opresión en su pecho, muy parecido a la nostalgia, demasiado parecido al dolor, Agumon se percató, casi al instante, de que su compañero lloraba. No pudo evitar derramar unas traviesas lágrimas, compartiendo su tristeza.

— No debes llorar. A ella no le hubiese gustado — Logró decir el digimon. Su amigo, asintió, enjugándose las lágrimas con dificultad.

Siempre fueron _sus ojos_, pensó Agumon, mirando fijamente a Taichi y el pequeño bulto que ocupaba un lugar en sus brazos. Sentía que algo jalaba de él, ¿la memoria, quizás? Recuerdos que databan de más de dos décadas atrás pero, que en sus pensamientos, bien podrían haber sido sólo días…

.

.

_Érase una vez_… Así comienzan los cuentos para los niños humanos, y, probablemente los de muchos otros seres. Él no lo sabía en ese momento, aunque la frase era predilecta de Motimon al iniciar los relatos que este les brindaba. En la ciudad del comienzo, bajo el inmenso cielo azul y la cálida luz del sol, Koromon y sus amigos se reunían para hablar de _ellos._ Siempre habían estado juntos, siempre ellos habían estado uno junto al otro, acompañándose. Al despertar, al nacer, como bien sería, Koromon había sabido siempre que debería esperar.

Lo mismo les ocurrió a los demás. Tsunomon, Yokomon, Bukamon, Tokomon, Motimon, Tanemon y él. Todos ellos, _esperaban_.

_Érase una vez, siete estrellas_…

— ¿Cómo que _estrellas_? — Inquirió el pequeño Tokomon, confuso. Koromon se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta, pero prefirió, por el carácter de Motimon, dejase que este hiciera la narración a su manera. El aludido le dirigió a su amigo una mirada pero no dijo nada.

— ¿_Quién está narrando_? Pues, déjenme ser.

_Érase una vez, siete estrellas que cayeron sobre esta tierra…_

— ¡Cómo estrellas fugaces! — Interrumpió Tanemon, con aire soñador — ¡Debemos pedir tres deseos! — Anunció.

Motimon suspiró suavemente, Koromon, Bukamon y Tsunomon se miraron conteniendo una suave risa de diversión. Así volvió a suceder, como el día anterior… Y el anterior… Y el anterior. Motimon comenzaba a narrarles historias sobre aquellas "estrellas" pero, al parecer, los cuentos no eran suficientes para distraerlos.

No funcionaban puesto que Yokomon y Tanemon comenzaron a platicar sobre sus respectivas Sora y Mimi. Tsunomon y Tokomon se miraron en silencio, sintiendo aquella extraña conexión que sólo ellos entendían (Koromon había escuchado que pronunciaban dos nombres: Yamato y Takeru). Bukamon solía hablar de Jou al admirar las nubes esponjosas del firmamento…. Motimon admiraba al cielo, imaginándose el rostro de Koushiro…

Y él, en lo único que podía detenerse era en un nombre. Taichi.

¿_Quiénes eran_? La verdad, ninguno de ellos lo sabía.

Muchas veces habían platicado sobre aquellos niños, aquellas estrellas que caerían del cielo y se volverían sus amigos. Soñaron despiertos con los rostros de quienes nada sabían. Suspiraron imaginándose las risas que compartirían… y se estremecieron al pensar si podría haber lágrimas.

Y esperaron.

Esperaron pacientes. Esperaron con angustia. Esperaron ilusionados, emocionados, desesperados… Esperaron.

Sus ojos vieron el sol alzarse en el cielo. Y lo contemplaron al caer en el horizonte. Koromon sabía que eso era lo único que debía hacer por Taichi.

Él debía _esperar_. Todos debían esperar.

Y esperaron.

Ninguno de ellos podía saber cuanto tiempo habían esperado. Los días que pasaron parecieron eternos, los minutos incontables y las noches incasables en la espera de esas siete luces que arribarían a este mundo, en cualquier momento. Y Motimon volvía a contar aquellas historias, en una atmósfera envolvente… Hasta que alguno de sus amigos decía algo que reiniciaba el proceso.

Tanemon comenzaba a divagar, alegremente sobre Mimi. — Estoy segura de que seremos muy buenas amigas, ¡Estoy segura de que la inocente Mimi será mi mejor amiga! — Anunciaba con ojos soñadores

Yokomon anhelaba a _su_ Sora — Tiene un gran corazón, de eso no tengo dudas. Ella me cuidará y me dará su amor, siempre… Nunca dejaré a Sora, cuando la conozca…

Bukamon reía, al tratar de visualizar a su Jou, dibujándolo imaginariamente — Un niño de corazón sincero, eso es muy difícil de lograr ¿no? Seguramente, él nos hará reír mucho…

Tokomon se ilusionaba al pensar en su Takeru — Te aseguro Tsunomon que Takeru me iluminara, lo siento. Un niño lleno de luz, y calidez.

Tsunomon, que era el único que no hablaba, asentía a las palabras de su compañero. Koromon sabía lo que, sin hablar, su amigo imaginaba. Tsunomon estaba absorto, imaginándose a Yamato.

Y Koromon suspiraba, admirando alegre a sus amigos. Él había ya idealizado, divagado, anhelado y pensado a Taichi de mil maneras. Y lo único que _sabía_, en realidad, era que, sin importar como fuese, él iba a querer a Taichi. Iba a querer a ese niño que jamás había visto. Iba a protegerlo, a cuidarlo, a llorar con él si fuese necesario, y lo acompañaría en sus risas, también. Ese era su deber, su deseo… Su misión.

Y continuaron esperando.

.

La primera vez que lo vio, el impacto fue enorme. Una sensación, demasiado parecida a la nostalgia, pareció inundar su pequeño cuerpo. Se acercó, presuroso, y contempló los rasgos del niño. El cabello castaño alborotado, la tez morena y la expresión tranquila que se dibujaba en su rostro.

¿Era él, verdad? ¡_Debía _ser él!

Podía sentir una gran calidez al ver al niño, que yacía sobre el suelo, respirando acompasadamente, luego de haber caído del _cielo_. Motimon tenía razón, por supuesto, se dijo así mismo Koromon.

Examinó, entonces, el rostro infantil desde un punto más próximo. Vio como el joven fruncía el ceño y torcía la expresión. Y, repentinamente, unos enormes ojos color chocolate le devolvieron la mirada. Unos ojos que, fijos intensamente en él, reflejaron el alma completa de su dueño.

_Definitivamente_, era Taichi.

Y Koromon se prometió que esos ojos, tan llenos de vida, valor y fuego, nunca iban a perder su brillo, sin importar lo que sucediese. Ese día, un día de tantos, entendió que la espera por fin había terminado pero las aventuras, recién comenzaban. Muchas cosas deberían vivir, pero Koromon nunca dejó de tener fe en la amistad y el amor que unía a todas esas estrellas. Agumon reemplazó a Koromon y fue testigo de los cambios de su amigo, con orgullo. Taichi creció y maduró, equivocandose y aprendiendo, encendiendo el valor que yacía en su interior.

Y el digimon siempre cumplió su promesa…

.

.

— Agumon… — Repitió Taichi, preocupado por su compañero.

El digimon se había quedado en silencio demasiado tiempo, sin responder en ningún momento a su llamado. Se alivió, por eso mismo, cuando lo vio recomponerse. Sonrió abiertamente a su amigo, su gran amigo, e inclinó los brazos para que Agumon pudiese ver el rostro del bebé.

— Quiero presentarte a Taiyo Yagami — Explicó el hombre, cuando su compañero lo miró.

El digimon contempló al pequeño con cariño, puesto que eso era lo que el bebé inspiraba. Agumon vio que el niño, torcía la expresión, y abría los ojos, devolviéndole la mirada. Sintió, entonces, una poderosa sensación de nostalgia porque eran unos ojos chocolate que conocía muy bien, los que habían sido copiados en ese rostro.

— Taiyo — Repitió el digimon, en voz queda.

Y en ese momento, una intensa luz cubrió la habitación de la sala de espera. Una luz que iluminó todos los rincones durante apenas un segundo, antes de extinguirse nuevamente. Taichi y Agumon se contemplaron, con una sonrisa, debido a que sabían lo que estaba sucediendo. Un pequeño Botamon había aparecido junto a ellos. _El compañero de Taiyo_. Sus brazos pequeños sujetaron al digimon recién nacido, que parecía ansioso de acudir a su encuentro.

— _Papá Agumon_ — Sonrió Taichi, meciendo a su hijo entre sus brazos y el digimon se rió de las ocurrencias de su compañero.

— La espera terminó — Le indicó a Botamon, en voz baja, una vez que una de las enfermeras se acercó, distrayendo a su amigo humano. — Para ti, la aventura recién comienza…

* * *

¿Qué me hizo escribir esto? ¡_La nostalgia_! Sí, el otro día miré el capitulo final de Digimon Adventure, cuando todos se despiden y después volví a mirar el epilogo de Digimon Adventure 02. ¡Lloré! Hacia mucho que no las veía… En fin, o estaba muy sensible o no se que porque hasta escribiendo me dieron ganas de llorar…

Al margen, mi idea era escribir más, sobre cada uno de los niños, ya no tan niños, elegidos. La relación con los digimons me encanta, me encanta. Yo quiero uno. Empecé por Taichi porque siempre estuve enamorada de él, en mi infancia, obviamente xD Aunque si lo pienso, también me gustaban Yamato y Takeru. Bueno, Taichi me gustaba más, supongo.

PD: **Taiyo** significa _Rayo de sol, _según mis fuentes ;) Necesitaba encontrar un nombre y me gustó mucho este por su significado. La elección del nombre tiene un motivo particular, pero eso es para otra historia.

Saludos.


End file.
